Rainy Roadway
Rainy Roadway is the ??? world in Plant VS Zombie Time And Spaces , released after ???. with the release of the new premium plants, Moturnip for Road 1 and Palm oil for the Road 2. It appears to be a road in the middle of the rain. The world has many gimmicks such as dirt tile, path tile, grass tile, broken path tile, the road, puddles and rains. The road cannot be planted by normal and ground plants, they need to be planted by flower pots to be functional and they can be planted by flying plants and non-rooted plants normally. The path can be planted normally but cannot be planted by ground plants, it can be changed into a dirt tile by using aquaterran tulip. The dirt path can be planted by ground plants. The grass path will boost the plant it was planted on. The broken path share the same function as the road. And the puddles can be planted by aquatic plants and use lily pad to be planted on. Rains will make puddles on the road but also heal plants. Game description Get ready to rampage down the road IN THE RAIN! Get ready to be wet! Cause we will be street fighting!.. IN THE RAIN! Order of events The player can gain access to Rainy Roadway by using a yet still unknown cause. After beating Day 16, the player finds a soggy letter which invites the player to a dance party at the downtown. The player survives waves of roadster Gargantuars on Day 17. After beating Day 17, The player find another soggy flyer with grease that seem to be showing a skateboarding race at the next day. The player survives a large amount of skateboard and street food vendor zombies on Day 18. After beating day 25, The gang find a key. The key grant access to the world first minigame, Penny will say that the other key maybe hidden in a random day. On Day 32, Dr.Zomboss tells the player that the taco coupon the gang tries to find was already wet and soggy. After defeating Dr.Zomboss, the zombot broke and revealed a star shaped key that unlocks the Star Stir minigame. Levels Main levels Brain Busters Save Our Seeds In this Brain Buster, the player must keep the Vaccuming grass alive while a large group of watering can zombies will appear. In the second Save Our Seeds, the player is forced to defend the Wallnuts in this world's exclusive second brain buster. Last Stand The player must plan his or her defenses carefully and must survive an intense zombie incursion. There are no zombies carrying Plant Food therefore the player must use the Plant Foods provided to them carefully or he or she will fail the level. However, if the player is smart enough to formulate a good strategy, he or she can win this Brain Buster without spending even a single Plant Food. Special Delivery Special Delivery is a Brain Buster that is a conveyor-belt level with the plants given via said conveyor-belt. Being a conveyor-belt level, no sun and sun-producing plants will be given. Roadster Rampage In this exclusive Brain Buster, The player is forced to only plant the plants on the road by using the already selected plant pot and already planted flower pot on the road. Flooding Fight In this Exclusive Brain Buster, The road is completely covered in water, Forcing the player to plant aquatic plants and multi-lane attacking plants. Road Fighter Road Fighter is this world first minigame, the player is controlling various melee attacking plants such as bonk choy, sheepsbit and other by moving them across the lawn to prevent zombie getting in. When a zombie dies, it will leave 100 sun that can be used to upgrade your plants. Street Racers Street Racers is this world second minigame, The player is playing as a randomly selected plants in each levels that have a signature power riding either a bike or a racing car while racing with a mix of plants or zombies. There are 10 levels with different world stages. Here are the playable plants and their respective power: # Sunflower, Solar Power: The car will speed up while leaving a solar trail that stuns any rival that pass through it. # Peashooter, Green Shot: The car will shoot a stream of peas that shoot any rival behind. # Wall-nut (He drives by moving his body), Reinforcement: The car will be shielded from any incoming obstacles and attacks. # Chomper, Gas Gourd: Shoot a gourd that will explode into a large cloud of gas that stuns anyone driving into it. # Sweet alison, Typhoon Turbo: Sweet alison will shoot out a typhoon that greatly boost the speed and push back any rivals. # Sax-if-rages, Rocky Melody: Shoot a barrage of rock that will crash into rivals. # Bonk choy: Punch out: Will attack any driver nearby. # Starfruit, Shooting star: Spin around while shooting stars that give any racer a 5 second stun for each projectile. # Rose, Goatify: Target a rival and transform them into a goat. # Green shadow, Flying Fast: She will fly up for 90 seconds, avoiding any obstacles and projectiles. # Begonia, BEGONE: Any racer around her radious will be knocked back. # Knockout rose, K.O: Any racer around her radious will be grounded and stunned. # Seawhip, Whipper snapper: Hold still 2 racer for a while making them slower. # Snapdragon, Fiery breath: Boost the car, leaving a fire trail that hurt and slow down any racer. # Grimrose, Down here: Several random racer will be grounded. # Red stinger, Moving fast: Boost the car while shooting laser at the view point Road Rodeo Road Rodeo is the Rainy Roadway's Endless Zone. The entire level itself is more challenging than the ordinary levels as one may not know when the level will have a three or four-flag level. As the player progresses as well through the higher levels, Road may change place and more tile obstacle will be on the lawn. Each level has random tile, and the road also change repeatedly. Zombot Moto gas-tronicar rusher Zombot Moto gas-tronicar rusher is the boss of Rainy Roadway. It is ecountered on day 32. Normally, it is a conveyor-belt level, with the given plants and the zombies it summons. This zombot can create broken tiles and also attack by using oil and gas that can explode or ignited if hit by a fire attack, dealing more dmage to the zombot and zombies. Trivia * This world is one with the most tile modification to date. * Deep aquatic plants like tangle kelp and Starfish fruit cannot be planted on a puddle tile, if the player tries to plant them, a message will appear and says "